Clover's Diary:The ReMake
by Jeanie Bagel
Summary: Same annoying English kid with a few extras, same place, same time, different POV, all new madness. Please R&R. Some swearing.


**_I own nothin but myself and anyone else I make up in my demented little mind to add to the party, cept Hayley and Cassy their ma friends._**

**Chapter 1: So being happy doesn't make people like you**

A teenage girl sat cross-legged on top of the control panel for the Danger Room, she was around 5ft 2 and had blondish brown hair which ended just below her shoulders. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with long metallic blue sleeves which had "Fallen Angel" written on the front. She wore black jeans that looked like they had been worn hundreds of times before. She was watching Scott and the others finish their training session. Although now a button on the control panel interested her as she'd never seen what it did, well not as far as she knew anyway. "Hey Logan, What's that button do?" she asked leaning over to press it. As she leaned over she didn't notice that she was tipping the bowl of Lucky Charms she was eating. She leaned a little more to reach the button and milk and Lucky Charms poured onto the controls. She jumped back as sparks came out of the panel. Logan turned around in time to see her sneak out of the door. As she turned to go down the corridor to the lift she heard "**CLOVER!**" she looked at the door then legged it towards the lift.

Clover stood in the lift and frantically pressed the up button "C'mon c'mon" she whispered to the button. She looked up and Logan was walking towards the lift and he looked mad. The doors shut and the lift started going up. Clover sighed and leaned against the side of the lift. When the lift stopped she saw her friend Hayley sitting on the stairs falling asleep. She ran and grabbed her friends arm "C'mon Hazel we're walkin ta school t'day" she grabbed her backpack which was next to the front door where she'd thrown it the day before. When they got out of the gate Clover let go of Hayley's hand. Hayley was slightly shorter that Clover she had dark brown curly hair. She was wearing a black Rammstein hoody and blue baggy jeans. Hayley looked at Clover "What'd ya do?" she asked Clover gave her a 'I'm-so-hurt-you-said-that' look

"Moi do somethin why does everyone always think I've done something if I wanna actually go to school"

"Because you actually want to go to school, you spilt the Lucky Charms on the control panel again didn't ya?"

"How can you say such a thing I have never-" Clover began her defense but Hayley gave her a 'don't-even-try-that-bullshit' "Yes, yes I did. My poor Lucky Charms. Their dieing, their dieing!" Clover said holding her arms in the air on the last their dieing.

"Hey Drama Queen if you're finished we don't have to be in school for like 2 hours" Hayley pointed out as Clover pulled her sky blue cap out of her bag and put it on her head.

"No prob, we'll just I dunno like go to the mall n hang round the food court or somethin" She said like she already had everything planned

"Yea, uh huh one problem. It's 6am the mall is closed smartass" Hayley said pointing at Clover

"Oh yeah well then we'll walk really really slow then"

"Girl, no matter how slow you walk there is no way it's gonna take us 2 hours to get to school" the brown haired teenager said. Then some tall hairy guy came out of an alley and stood in front of them. Clover looked at him "Dude what are you supposed to be?" she asked pointing at him.

"I'm yer worst nightmare" He said and went to hit Clover. She moved out of the way just before he hit her.

"Hey Sasquatch, didn't your mother ever tell ye it's ain't nice ta hit a lady!" the English girl said taking her bag off her shoulder and hitting him in the stomach with it. He stumbled backwards a little "Now ladies hittin you that's a different thing"

"Uhm Clover babes it's time ta go" Hayley said grabbing Clovers arm and dragging her down the street.

The two English girls ran back the way they had come towards the institute. Then old tall dark n scary appeared in front of them. "Hey how'd ye do that? Oh i know you got ye own personal jet aintcha? No? Then oh I know can you fly?" Clover asked

"Girl enough it doesn't matter the guys gonna kick our ass n all your bothered about is how he got in front of us"

"What? He ain't gonna kick our asses he's like way oof" Clover began until she was thrown into a wall.

"You talk too much" Kitty boy said.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size" a voice said behind him. He turned around and Scott was stood with Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt.

* * *

Hayley waved as she left Scott, Jean and Clover to go into her first class. Clover walked in between Scott and Jean hugging her books. "So who up for a game of Parcheesi?" Clover asked looking from Scott to Jean

"Clover even though we were kind of happy that you cut our training short this morning you really need to be more careful that's the third time you've done that this month" Jean said in her usual buzz kill session

"So that's a no ta the Parcheesi then?"

"Ugh I'm being serious Clover, maybe you should try that sometime" Jean said then walked off into a class room.

"Geez what crawled up her butt n died"

"She has a point Clover you need to be more careful before you get yourself hurt" Scott said. Clover looked at the floor then at Scott

"Yea well I uh better get ta class in a bit Cyke" Clover said and walked away. When she turned the corner she looked back kind of sadly 'Oh_ why can't I do anything right? I'm serious people don't like me I'm not serious people don't like me. What am I supposed to do? It's not MY fault I'm a little clumsy_' _she_ thought leaning on the wall. She sighed put her happy face on and carried on towards her class.

* * *

**April 10th 01:00am**

Clover's log star date somethin or other. What is a star date anyway? Is it like a stars birthday or maybe its how many stars they've seen. I dunno anyways. Today really sucked monkey balls, what? I never said I was a lady? Now my mum she said I was a lady well not so much a lady as a _young_ lady but I'm not really sure what the difference is. Unless it's like a nice way of sayin you're meant to be a lady but you're really an immature little girl. Which brings me to another thing do stars date? Is that what star date means? Is it like how many stars they've seen on a date? Cause if it is they must have seen a lot of stars on dates. Yeah I know I talk aloud a crap but what can I say I get distracted easily. Well I'm now banned from eating cereal in the control room. It's not my fault they have lots of shiny buttons, shiny things distract me. Plus I have the attention pan of a ferret. Oooh a ferret maybe Prof Charlie will lemme get a pet ferret that'd be so cool. I'd call him Ferry and he'd be cute and fluffy and he wouldn't bite me at all. And we'd play together and he'd sleep in Kitty's wardrobe with Dexter. He's my god, I have my own religion its called Squirrelism Dexter is the squirrel god and he lives in Kitty's wardrobe. What I don't want squirrel god poop on my clothes.

Anyway as I was saying today sucked I mean it royally sucked it sucked worse than when we got forced to watch some crappy vid in some crappy lesson that I sleep through all the time. And what's with Cyke n Little Miss hair-dye I gotta be more careful? More careful about what? Sasquatch attacks? I coulda took 'im but he had to do the whole appearing outta no where thing it like totally threw me off then Cyke turned up n did his whole I'm a man and you're a girl you need me to rescue you thing. I gotta question who's gonna rescue him from me. I never thought I'd say this but I am actually startin to miss England the only reason I haven't gone completely mad well madder than I was before is cause I got Hazel I call her Hazel cause she doesn't like it but then she said she didn't care anymore but I still call her Hazel anyway we've bin friends since like forever. She's like the only one here who's as mental if not more than me. Cept Cassy she's cool, pretty sure Cee likes Bobby she's not like said anything but me n Hazel know the signs. Like with Cyke it's so obvious he likes Jay. And the whole Jay/Dee thing is like so banjaxed I mean come on it's obvious she likes Cyke but she goes out with some blond haired guy bimbo what's the deal with that? She tryin to make Cyke jealous or somethin? Really someone should so hit the both of them with a clue stick.

Another thing I don't get is the whole K.P/Rock-head thing I mean Cyke's always goin on about him bein the enemy n shit but then K.P's datin him in like secret or somethin only it's not so secret cause I know and cause I know Hazel knows and that's just like in a few weeks the whole institutes gonna know Hazel can only keep a secret for so long y'know? Seriously ya wanna keep a secret a secret don't tell Hazel. I wasn't gonna but she did the whole puppy-dog look thing.

Wolvies cool n all but he really needs to take a chill pill every so often like I dunno every time he comes with a 100ft radius of me. I swear the guys gonna burst a blood vessel one of these days. And what's with his whole training thing is the guy trying to kill us? I mean who in their right mind would train like that. When they said training I thought it was gonna be like that whole self defense thing at school y'know y'all stand there n if you stand right at the back the guy can't actually see you so you can just pretend ya doin it, but no it's like really really hard! Seriously though when are we ever gonna get shot at with like flyin Frisbees with saw blades stuck to the side. I don't think that weapon comes as standard on modern day evil guys hide outs. Also what's with the whole stop the other guy from taking the "football" so what some evil mutant guys gonna steal a ball and stop a pathetic bunch of guys from jumping on each other oh the horror the inhumanity of it all, will the evil never stop!

Gotta go Wolvie is attracted to torch light

In a bit Chicken

C.W

So there it is whatcha think? Good? Bad? Better than the old if you read it? Really should think about sticking to my day job? Lucky Charms? Cookies? Bagels? Ok I'm done. Please Review it may actually mean I have even the slightest bit of self-esteem


End file.
